Tras la muerte
by AmebaChiquitilla
Summary: Y si como Harry todos tenemos un lugar al que volver cuando morimos antes de avanzar, que hubiese pasado con Fred, ¿avanzará o se quedará toda la vida allí? los recuerdos de una vida son difíciles de dejar atrás y más si dejas a tu hermano gemelo atrás, los recuerdos de toda una vida le atan a quedarse, ¿qué será de él tras la muerte?


El día aún no había llegado y parecía demasiado lejano en una noche que comenzaba a alargarse mucho más de lo que debería ser legal. Los gritos reverberaban en las paredes mientras que la lucha continuaba, la lucha por un mundo en paz, sin el terror que reinaba en el mundo actualmente.

Y en aquella batalla que se libraba en un Hogwarts destruido, cuatro varitas se alzaban lanzando hechizos sin tiempo para respirar entre destello y destello, en una danza mortal.

Un rayo verde le pasó increíblemente cerca a Fred, casi rozando su oreja, por un momento pensó en lo cerca que podría haber estado de volver a ser una calca de su hermano. Y sin poder evitarlo sus pensamientos regresaron a George, se sentía ansioso sin él a su lado, al fin y al cabo siempre habían estado juntos y no podía evitar pensar en lo que podría estar sucediéndole en aquellos momentos, un avada Kedabra le pasó lo suficientemente cerca de nuevo como para poder imaginárselo.

Percy a su lado lanzó un rayo de color azul eléctrico al mortifico contra el que luchaba, ambos oponentes estaban cubiertos con día capuchas que les hacía difícil la identificación.

—¡Percy a tu derecha! —gritó Fred viendo cómo el hechizo que debía haber interceptado se acercaba peligrosamente a su hermano.

El lo desvió de un golpe de varita y continuó luchando con la frente perlada de sudor, sentía el cansancio recorriéndole las piernas y acalambrándole los brazos, pero debía luchar o morir y no se lo pensaría dos veces, le debía una disculpa a sus padres, a su familia y no permitiría que aquel mortifago lo matase allí.

Desde atrás unos pasos resonaron a través del pasillo, a lo lejos se escuchó una explosión. Fred sabía que si los que llegaban eran refuerzos de los amistosos mortifagos con los que en esos momentos compartían hechizos estarían muertos antes de pronunciar Dumbledore.

Pero para su suerte no eran más que Ronnie, Harry y Hermione.

En cuanto llegaron en su ayuda el tipo que luchaba con Percy retrocedió unos pasos, provocando que su capucha se resbalara y dejase a la vista una pronunciada frente y un peinado digno Snape, salteado de mechas plateadas, como si hubiese ido a la peluquería para la ocasión.

—¡Hola, señor ministro! —gritó Percy al mismo tiempo que embrujó a Thicknesse, que tuvo que tirar la varita y llevarse las manos al pecho, adolorido—. ¿Le he comentado que he dimitido?

Fred levantó la cabeza hacia su hermano, aunque en seguida tuvo que continuar con la lucha.

—¡Bromeas, Perce! —gritó Fred al mismo tiempo que el mortifago con el que luchaba se derrumbaba tras recibir el impacto de tres hechizos aturdidores. Fred miró a Percy con orgullo y sonrió mientras el primer ministro comenzaba la transformación más admirable de su carrera, la de convertirse en un puercoespin—. ¡Si, Percer, estás bromeando! Creo que es la primera vez que te oigo explicar chistes desde que...

Pero se interrumpió al escuchar una gran explosión, sin dejar de sonreír se posicionó junto a sus amigos, al lado de los dos mortifagos. Pero pronto pasó el peligro, Fred fue a darse la vuelta para finalizar la frase, pero no pudo ni mover un centímetro al cabeza antes de que escuchase el mundo estallar a su alrededor, un dolor inmenso lo envolvió todo y a todos y la oscuridad se apoderó del pasillo.

Su mente se relajó y con sorpresa vio como la luz envolvía su visión, abrió los ojos desorientado, descubriéndose sentado en la habitación de su casa, en un ambiente tranquilo, sin la normal agitación que recorrían sus cimientos, Percy, Ron, Hermione y Harry no estaban por ninguna parte.

Con cierta sorpresa se descubrió desnudo y sin preocuparse demasiado por ello agarró unas cuantas prendas del armario y se vistió, parecía una extraña broma que todo aquello hubiese sido una simple pesadilla, pero algo le decía que no andaba bien, si así hubiese sido habría encontrado a George a su lado y su cama desecha, pero el cuarto estaba increíblemente ordenado, casi como si fuese un delito el entrar y desordenarlo, casi como si su madre los hubiese echado de casa.

—¡Mamá! —llamó saliendo alarmado por al puerta y buscando a su alrededor a alguien— ¡Te juro que los regalices debajo de las tablas del suelo nos los pensábamos llevar! Solo esperábamos el momento en que todo se hubiese calmado y pudiésemos regresar a casa!

Consciente de sus propias palabras miró a su alrededor de nuevo. ¡Estaba en casa!

¿Pero como? Si hacía meses que habían tenido que huir del ministerio y sus absurdos seguidores pro calvete invernal y sus lame culos.

Y al llegar a la puerta de entrada, de la solitaria casa en la que había vivido toda su vida y abrirla, encontró un mundo perfecto, con límites en la parcela que delimitaba su antiguo hogar.

Y sin poder evitarlo, su mente escucho el vacío que lo rodeaba, esa luz antinatural que rodeaba un mundo perfecto, la magia jamás había sido tan extraordinaria y un sinsentido se armo dentro de él.

Y comprendió con la misma seguridad con la que había averiguado que anda de aquello era magia, que su vida había terminado, estaba muerto.

Lo único capaz de pensar con racionalidad después de eso fue que si aquello era el cielo no entendía porque estaba en La Madriguera, en realidad se abría esperado un mundo como una gran tienda de Zonko.

Cayó al suelo con pesadez, mirando el vacío que lo rodeaba todo ni si quiera había tenido un último pensamiento, porque de haber podido habría pensado en George.


End file.
